


Door Number One:

by Lets_Summon_Sebastian



Series: Two Doors [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_Summon_Sebastian/pseuds/Lets_Summon_Sebastian
Summary: Part of the Two Doors series. Please Read Two Doors first.Door Number One: Call Someone"Molly?" The voice answered."Sh-Sherlock."





	

“Molly what’s wrong? You don’t sound-“

“Sherlock, please.” Molly cut him off, and sobbed at the sound of his voice. 

“Molly? I’m on my way.” She found herself crying over the phone. “Please.” She whispered, before hanging up. 

She went to her room as quietly as possible and grabbed a sweater and threw it on before grabbing the picture of her parents and leaving.  
She hugged the photo close to her chest as she stared out the window. She recognized a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time rising up in her. Hope.  
She absentmindedly closed her eyes and the next thing she felt was a hand on her shoulder. Molly jumped and looked up. “Sherlock?”

He knelt in front of her and gently touched her cheek with his warm hand. She found herself leaning into his touch. 

“Molly.” He ran his hand over the bruises on her wrist and looked at her face once more.“I’m going to kill him.” 

She fell forward and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Before Molly knew it she was crying.  
“I’ve got you Molly. It’s alright.” Sherlock whispered as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. Gently picking her up Sherlock carried her out the door of the flat and into the cab. 

When Molly woke up she was lying in a bed in an unknown room. Light filtered in through the shades, which had been pulled closed over the window.  
A quick glance around the room told her all she needed to know. This was Sherlock’s room. Of course it was. She was free. Tom wouldn’t hurt her anymore. Molly found herself smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

She turned as the door opened and Sherlock walked in. He was carrying a glass of water in his hands.  
She moaned as he helped her sit up and greedily drank the water he offered. Once again Molly found herself leaning into his solid form, a sense of comfort.

“Tom?” She looked up questioning.

“I called Lestrade. He arrested the bastard. Of course he’ll need pictures before the bruises fade, but now you need to rest.”Molly hummed and leaned back into him. Suddenly arms wrapped around her from behind. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. How could I have not noticed? I pride myself in knowing everything, but I let you down. I’m sorry.” Sherlock pressed his face into her hair.  
“Sherlock. You know it’s not your fault. You didn’t do this to me.” Molly said leaning back into his safe embrace. 

He looked into her brown eyes with his deep blue ones. "Molly I- I understand you might not be ready for a while. But- if your willing to give me a chance sometime, not now or anytime soon, but when you are ready. I'll be here for you. What I mean is-" Sherlock found himself bumbling over his words. "I know. Give it some time, but when I'm ready to try again, you'll be the first to know." Molly said gently. Sherlock smiled and found himself hoping for whatever their future might hold.


End file.
